Hey There Mr Lifeguard
by LeaNayaCoryx
Summary: Rachel, Santana and Brittany go on a girls camping holiday. Finn, Puck and Quinn work as lifeguards at the pool on the site. When Finn and Rachel cross what happens? Is there something or someone stood in their way? A/U.


**So this is my new story. I'm still carrying on with I'm here but that only has a few chapters left so I thought I would start on one. It came into my mind and I had to write it. Review and enjoy.**

**I don't own Holgates Caravan Park.**

**In this story they are all 17. Also it will be switching between Rachel's and Finns POV. Rachel is OOC.**

* * *

I smiled excitedly. I was so excited and it was going to be a great week! Me and my two friends Santana and Brittany were going camping for the weekend. I had never been camping but it was going to be amazing to try it out.

"San hurry up!" I shouted up the stairs. Me and Britt were already waiting at the door for Santana who had been taking god knows how long to get ready.

"Geez, I'm coming." She said as she came downstairs, her suitcase thumping the stairs making a loud noise and I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, could you make any more noise?" I asked and Santana smiled sweetly.

"Fuck you." Brittany groaned.

"Please can we just go?" She asked getting impatient and I smiled clapping my hands giddily.

"Yeah, lets go!" I exclaimed and we got into the car.

* * *

I grinned as we reached our destination. "Holgate's, Caravan Park." I said pointing at the sign as Santana pulled in and we drove to our lodge. It was beautiful.

"Okay, this better be looking good inside or I'm out." I heard Santana say and we got our bags out the car and walked into the lodge. Our mouths dropped.

"Oh my god." Brittany said looking around. I had to agree. It was gorgeous. The ceiling was high and the leather couch around the room, was matched with a giant flat screen in the corner. The kitchen was luxurious.

"Guys let's look at the rooms!" Santana said and we ran to them. There was 2. One with a huge king sized bed, an ensuite and another flat screen TV. Another with the same but with a huge walk in closet.

"Well there is 2 so me and Britt will share and you can have the one with the walk in closet?" I smiled and nodded in agreement but then I realised why they wanted to share.

"Guys if I hear any noises." I warned and Santana smirked, I shook my head and walked into my room and started to unpack. I sighed, they were so cute together and here I was single and alone. I shook the negative thoughts out my head and smiled because I was going to have an amazing week.

"Rach! We're going swimming." I heard Brittany called and I smiled and got my bikini on, then put my clothes over the top and walked out.

"Ok, let's go." I said, it was going to be awesome and I couldn't wait to get in the pool.

* * *

"Rach just come on!" Santana shouted tapping her foot patiently.

"Okay, I'm here." I said walking out in my bikini and I blushed as Santana whistled.

"Rae, you look hot." Brittany said crossing her arms and looking at me. I smiled. "Thanks Britt. Now come on." I walk in with Britt and San.

"Rach, 12 o'clock hottie checking you out." I blushed and looked where she was looking to notice a guy looking at me. I blushed and checked him out. He was about 6ft he had brown, gorgeous eyes and his biceps were on show and there was tribal armband tattoo on his right bicep. He was gorgeous.

"Right stop having fucking eye sex and lets get in." I rolled my eyes and followed them into the pool.

* * *

"Dude who the fuck was that hottie you were checking out?" I looked to my left and saw my friend Puck looking at me smirking.

"I don't know dude, but shes fucking gorgeous." I laughed and Puck nodded.

"Her friends aren't that bad either." I looked at them and nodded in agreement.

"Who are you two looking at it?" I looked and saw my friend Quinn walking towards me. We all worked as lifeguards in the pool.

"No one, come on lets work." I said shaking my head and walking to my seat and sitting down. My eyes falling over to the brunette. Her hair flowed down her back and she had these amazing brown eyes. Her nose was a bit on the larger side but it fit perfectly. She was like an angel and her body. Her body was amazing. She had these legs that went on for miles and these perfect curves. Sure her boobs weren't the biggest but they were still boobs and he groaned at the thought of her breast fitting in my hands perfectly.

I looked at her as she laughed, her head tilting back and I smiled. Her laugh was gorgeous.

"Dude you need to make it less obvious that you're staring at her." I rolled my eyes at Puck.

"Yeah and you need to realise that those two friends of hers are not your team." I said my eyes not tearing off the brunette girl. I heard Puck scoff.

"No way." I nodded and pointed at them. Puck looked at saw that the blonde girl was sat upon the Latina girl and their hands were entwined.

"They could be really close." I raised an eyebrow in amusement and stifled a laugh.

"Okay Puck." I said laughing and I watched as he stormed over to Quinn and attempted to flirt with Quinn.

* * *

"Rach you should go talk to him." Brittany said and I shook my head.

"And say what?" I asked but I really did want to go talk to him but I was scared. What was I going to say?

"I have an idea. You're not allowed in the Jacuzzi when its not on so go sit in it and he'll have to come and say something to you." I bit my lip before nodding and getting out, walking over to the Jacuzzi and sitting in. I noticed the amused looks on Santana's and Brittany's face. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"Excuse me miss?" I opened my eyes and saw the brown, gorgeous eyes that I had seen before.

"Yes?" I said innocently. He smiled and pointed to the sign and I nodded and sat up.

"I'm so sorry. I was just very cold." I said rubbing my arms and pushing my breast's up. I noticed his eyes look down to my breasts before looking at my face.

"I understand but it's the rules sorry." He said shrugging and I bit my lip.

"Maybe I don't want to follow the rules." I smirked and he raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to me.

"Well then, you'll be a bad girl." He said huskily and I had to supress a moan.

"I'm Rachel Berry." I said sticking my hand out and he smiled taking hold of my hand. I could feel the spark that flew when our hands touched. His hands were so soft.

"Finn Hudson." I nodded and let go of his hand before seeing a pen in his top pocket. I grabbed it and wrote my number on his hand, smirking I walked off and swayed my hips as I walked back into the pool.

"Oh my god, look at his face." Santana said laughing and I smirked and shrugged.

"Well, he has my number." Brittany squealed and I smiled.

"Is he nice?" I nodded and looked back at him, now sitting in his chair. He smiled and winked and I bit my lip smiling back.

"Come on lets go for a swim." I said before swimming off.

* * *

"Dude you got her number? Score!" Puck said high fiving me and I nodded.

"She's just perfect." I said smiling at the number on my hand.

"Whipped." I heard Puck say and I wacked him over his head.

"What are you both doing?" I saw Quinn looking at us with a hand on her hip.

"Hudson here got a number." I shook my head and Quinn nodded.

"That's cool." She said before walking off. Puck frowned.

"What was all that about?" I shrugged and smiled thinking of Rachel.

* * *

I was getting ready for a girls night out with Britt and San when my phone lit up.

(Rachel is bold, Finn is Italic)

_Hey, It's the lifeguard ;) x_

**Oh hey Mr Lifeguard ;) x**

_What are you doing? X_

**I'm getting ready for a night out with my two friends. Brittany and Santana, you?x**

_I'm going out with Puck and Quinn, the other two lifeguards. X_

I frowned who was this Quinn girl?

**Oh, sounds fun. Enjoy ;) x**

_You too, you gonna come swimming again tomorrow? You should wear a bikini again ;) x_

**Hmm, might do. Depends, will you be on duty? ;) x**

_Yeah, another chance to see you? Definitely x_

**I must say your uniform suits you very well ;) x**

_Well you know ;) I gotta go Puck and Quinn are here, see you tomorrow x_

**Can't wait x**

I smiled and put my phone in my purse and took one final look before wandering into the living room.

"Rach, you sure you want to be straight?" Santana asked and I smirked.

"I think I'm good." I laughed and we all headed on out to the club.

* * *

"I cannot wait to get fucking smashed!" Puck said walking in and me and Quinn looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Of course." I said hitting the back of his head and we walked into the bar. I was excited but not for tonight. For tomorrow seeing Rachel.

"Finn, come on." Quinn grabbed my arm and pulled me. Quinn was a pretty girl and she was a great friend but she would only be a friend. They had been the three musketeers for about 5 years and he was grateful for them.

"Two vodka and cokes please." Quinn ordered and I smiled thanking her.

"It's ok. Who was that girl today?" She asked and I smiled at the thought of her. He was gonna text her again later.

"She's called Rachel. She's special." I said dreaming of her and accepted my drink before taking a sip of it.

"You've known her what? 6 hours?" She said I shrugged.

"Who knows, all I know is that I want to spend more time with her Q." I said honestly and she walked off to find Puck. Leaving me alone with my drink and the thoughts of Rachel.

* * *

I was smashed. I was sandwhiched in the middle of Brittany and Santana as we all grinded together.

"Rae, I fucking love you!" Brittany shouted drunkenly over the loud music and I smiled.

"I fucking love you too Britt." I shouted and I kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I giggled kissing her back.

"Room for one more?" I heard Santana say and I giggled before letting her join in as cheers erupted from us having a three way kiss in the middle of the club. I pulled away laughing and we all danced for the rest of the night. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
